


Happiness

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: Francis and Mattie go get flowers while Alfred and Arthur talk
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 6





	Happiness

Happiness

”Good morning” Arthur came in the kitchen and gasped

”Good morning dad!” Alfred shouted and kept cutting the carrots

”Are you making breakfast?” Arthur went to the fridge to get milk

”Yeah I am, pops and Mattie went to get fresh flowers for the table”

”Oh that’s nice” Arthur put the water kettle on and was silent for a while

Then he asked, ”Please don’t mind me asking, even though it’s lovely  
every time you and Mattie come here, but when did you boys get here?”

”We came this morning, around 8 or something” he finished cooking

” Oh okay” Arthur took his mug and filled it with Earl Gray tea, the best

” You okay Artie?” Alfred looked at Arthur

”I’m fine, I’m just really happy I guess”

”Happiness looks good on you dad” Alfred assured Arthur

”Really?”

”You were sad for centuries after I left and you rejected your future husband,  
but now things are good right?” Alfred gave Arthur a plate of veggies  
He rarely makes healthy food for himself, but for his dads’ he is the  
embodiment of Gordon Ramsay

”Thank you Alfred, and yes I am happy finally”

They both smiled for each other and started eating


End file.
